camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore Beauregard
|nicknames = Theo Pretty Boy |native language = Korean |spoken languages = Korean English |character flaw = Biting his lips raw |fears = Not being good enough |hobbies = Reading |moral compass = North |most important before = Himself |most important now = Himself |alignment = Neutral |dream job = Professional Dancer |current job = Demigod |tabber = Personality= Theodore acts likes a spoiled brat - probably because he was; thinking he's royalty, expecting others to treat him as so. He can be demanding, controlling, a perfectionist, and cold. If he finds people as of an annoyance, he'll act like they're lower than him - like trash. To his friends - or people she's warmed up to - she acts a bit bossy, but less cold. He feels comfortable to be around them and treats them like family. He helps his friends as much as he can in the categories he's strongest in. Theodore rarely shows anyone sadness but his friends, finding it to be useless and a weakness. If he does, Theodore would find someone to rely on, in denial, but still someone to rely on. He wants people to hold his hand and cheer him up. He isn't very good in emotional situations himself. Due to his harsh past, if he messes something up, he'll quickly try to fix it before getting hurt. Theodore would apologize and wising forgiveness upon the person to avoid being yelled at or punished. He loves to listen to classical music such as the piano, violin, etc. He even enjoys pop punk, electronic, and indie music, but keeps it a secret. He loves singing and reading. He also enjoys the cold weather, feeling the cold air bite his skin. He has Arachnophobia. If he sees a spider, he'll scream and run away. He loves being in the dark, feeling relaxed and comfortable with the darkness surrounding him, even thinking of it as a perfect time to take a nap. |-| History= On one the 21st of February, 1998 in Hamhung, North Korea, a meek young lady named Sun walked into a large, mansion-like house which belonged to mob boss Seung Kang. The young woman at the desk, Park Min Hyo asked Sun to follow her to Kang's office. She followed Park into the elevator and into Kang's office where Kang was waiting for her. After a long conversation and a warning about that if Sun betrays the mob, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her, Sun took the job, but not only that, but Kang found Sun very beautiful. 3 weeks after Sun joined, Kang called Sun into his chambers for something very important. Once she arrived, Kang made his move on her and it went out with a bang. The next morning, Kang found Sun getting dressed, but told Kang she was “dying” and needed to leave. Kang wasn't sure if she could trust her, but let her go. Once Kang went into work, he told Park that Sun was no longer with us. Park simply nodded, not much caring for the news since Sun and Park weren't exactly close. 9 months later, 21st of October, Kang heard the doorbell ring. Once arriving, he found a small child in a cradle in front of his door, a note attached to the handle of the cradle reading, “Dear Kang, this may come as a shock to you, but my name is Cybele and I'm a goddess. The child you see in the cradle is your son. I do hope you take care of him and treat him well. -Cybele” Exhaling, Kang did as Cybele requested and cared for the child. At age 10, a boy named Seung Lee was raised by Kang to be perfect, since they were very wealthy. Lee was in private school for young prodigies. Since Lee was the son of Kang, Kang's soldiers treated Lee with utmost respect, and when Kang wasn't around, Executive Park Min Hyo would take care of Lee, making sure the boy was well cared for. Despite all that, Lee was a spoiled brat, thinking Park and Kang's soldiers are below him since he was very rich. Age 13, Lee was partaking in Physical Education when a giant dog-like creature came abroad the school, Lee was afraid of beast while the other children were trying to get the beast to follow them. But, once the creature began havoc, that's when things got chaotic. Lee ran far away from the beast while the other teachers helped the other students evacuate the building. Once Lee was safe, he called his father's executive to come pick him up. Unfortunately, the creature found him again. Screaming in a panic, he went to run, but the beast clawed at him, leaving his cheek bleeding. Before the being could make another move, it was impaled by a bronze-like weapon, whimpering in excessuve pain. Startled and terrified of the weapon, Lee ran. Whatever happened to the beast, Lee wondered, but, Park arrived on time, taking Lee home to get his injury cleaned up. Once arriving home, Kang scolded his son for being a coward and running away from a fight. Lee, tried to hopelessly defend himself onto why, but Kang quickly shut him up, growling that he was right, and always will be. “From now on,” Kang said, “you will not, run, you will fight, like a real man.” After that, his father scheduled fencing lessons so Lee would able to defend himself, but, his father would punish him in the worst ways possible to teach Lee never to make mistakes, whether it was schooling or fencing, which ended up Lee in pain and afraid to make a mistake, never asking for help, thinking that someone helping him is a sign of weakness due to his father's influence. Kang always told his son that “he was perfect beyond compare”, downgrading his own son. Not to mention, turning Lee cold and harsh towards anyone, trying to act like his father. When Lee was 14, Lee began to walk home, when he noticed a black van suspiciously following him. Keeping calm, he waved it off, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Panicked, he quickened his pace, but before he could, a rough hand grabbed him, drugged him, knocking Lee unconscious. Lee awoke in a dim lighted room, ropes bound his hands together to keep him from escape. A masked man walked in, smiling wickedly. “Don't worry, little boy,” the man growled, “you're safe here… for now.” Lee's eyes widen in fear, struggling to break free. As the man left, Lee began chewing on his bottom lip until it turned raw. What felt like years were actually weeks. His father came to get him alright, paying a certain fee to free his son, but his father announced that they would be moving to America, California, at that. Lee questioned him, asking him why. His father simply said, “it's better that way.” Lee nodded, his father's icy glare shutting him up. Throughout Lee's life, his father's and his name were changed. Lee's name was now, Theodore Beauregard, and his father, Kingsley Beauregard. Theodore didn't mind very much, he was quite fond of the name. Sadly, Lee faced large dogs each year as he turned older. But thankfully, be rid of them by running and losing them. Theodore had gotten faster at running, to impress his father. What happened to the dogs, Theodore didn't know. All he knew was he was safe. But, the older he grew, the more the beasts came. His father decided to move again – to New York. As Theodore turned 17, he was talking a stroll with his “friend” he grew less of an annoyance to, Clay, when he heard screaming. Clay and Theodore exchanged looks before going to see what the commotion was. Theodore and Clay were faced with a giant scorpion. Theodore stood frozen as the giant scorpion advanced towards him. Clay stabbed it and sliced at it with a bronze rapier. Theodore barked at Clay to explain to him what was going on. “Listen Theo,” Clay started off hesitantly, “you're a demigod, a son of Cybele. I-I tried to find you sooner, I really did! But, Cybele's instructions were rather vague and confusing, so, I had troubling finding you!! Look, we need you to get you to camp, come on!!” Clay exclaimed. Theodore, in shock into what he was hearing, followed Clay. Once arriving at camp, Clay gave Theodore his Celestial Bronze rapier, saying it was a gift from his mother. He also explained it can turn into a bracelet. The rapier formed into bracelet form. Theodore thanked Clay for the weapon, and walked into camp. |-| Powers= (Note: 3/6/9 month powers are NOT unlocked) |-| Possessions= WIP TBH |side image 2 = TheoGiffy.gif |side image 2 size = |bottom gif = TheobbyGif.gif }} Category:DaichiAoi Category:Theodore Category:Beauregard Category:Minhyun Category:Demigods Category:Children of Cybele Category:Male Category:17 years old Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Korean Category:Born in 1998 Category:Born in October